Cacao
by Kuroiku
Summary: Edward Elric odia la hora de merienda... ¿Por qué debía tomar ese asqueroso líquido blanco venido del mismísimo infierno al que todos llamaban leche? Sin embargo, Alphonse Elric no está dispuesto a perder horas de juego y tiene una brillante idea... [Soft Elricest] [One-shot]


**Cacao**

Pairing: Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric.

**Advertencias: **Elricest muy discreto que se intuye a través de un inocente juego.

**- X -**

Edward y Alphonse Elric únicamente tenían palabras buenas para describir a Trisha Elric, su madre, pues era atenta, dulce, cariñosa… Salvo cuando llegaba la hora de la merienda, que a ojos de su hijo mayor se transformaba en un ser insensible y falto de corazón cuando le servía aquel vaso de asqueroso líquido blanco. Y podía dar gracias de que ella no le metiera prisa o se enfadara al ver que avanzaban las agujas del reloj y el recipiente estaba intacto. No, su madre era mucho más lista pues les tenía prohibido levantarse de la mesa hasta que ambos hubieran terminado.

Como cada tarde, Alphonse miraba hacia el horizonte con gesto aburrido. Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos u horas que llevaba sentado en la mesa junto a su hermano, esperando a que se tomara aquel dichoso vaso de leche. De vez en cuando emitía un leve suspiro a sabiendas de que aún le quedaba bastante tiempo por delante antes de salir a jugar, pues Edward atravesaba cinco fases eternas cuando se enfrentaba a la hora de la merienda: asco, enfado, resignación, aceptación y vuelta a empezar.

- Nii-san, bébetelo ya – rogó Al.

- ¡Me niego, Alphonse! – dijo casi gritando a modo de respuesta – Con todos los alimentos que hay… ¿¡Por qué cada tarde tenemos que bebernos un vaso de leche?! No lo entiendo…

- Porque mamá dice que la leche nos hará crecer y ser muy altos – respondió el menor.

- Como si eso tuviera algo que ver…

Y Edward continuó rezongando en voz baja mientras Alphonse seguía viendo escapar el tiempo ante sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres echarle cacao? – preguntó de repente el chico de ojos pardos.

- ¡Eso es una burda mentira para camuflar un poco este asqueroso sabor venido de los mismísimos infiernos!

- Pero si nunca lo has probado…

En la cocina reinó el silencio unos instantes. Alphonse miró por la ventana y vio a su madre colgando la ropa recién lavada en las cuerdas para que se secaran a lo largo de la tarde. Más allá, contempló las largas praderas que lo esperaban para jugar mientras aún quedaran rayos de sol que diesen claridad al paisaje. En cambio, su hermano seguía mirando el vaso de leche con el mismo repudio que al principio.

- Nii-san… ¿Quieres que me lo beba yo? – preguntó en voz baja vigilando los movimientos de su madre a través de la ventana.

- ¿En serio harías eso por mí? – respondió formulando otra cuestión sin dejar de parpadear con asombro.

- No me gusta mentirle a mamá – dijo el menor levantándose con lentitud de su asiento y acercándose al de su hermano - ¡Pero sólo quedan unas pocas horas de sol para poder salir a jugar!

Edward le tendió el vaso antes de que cambiara de opinión. A medida que su hermano menor se lo iba acercando a la boca comenzó a ver el cielo abierto y un enorme sentimiento de tranquilidad comenzó a invadir su pequeño cuerpo. Quizás – pensó – si era capaz de convencerlo para hacer lo mismo cada tarde, no tendría que volver a beber leche nunca más.

Sin embargo, el bueno de Alphonse no estaba dispuesto a mentirle a su madre, por lo que cuando realizó el primer sorbo se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y juntó sus labios con los suyos, traspasándole el líquido de su boca. Edward tardó en reaccionar y tuvo que tragar por instinto, para poder continuar respirando, porque cuando el menor rozó sus labios se olvidó de cómo se hacía.

Traidor fue la primera palabra que invadió la mente del rubio.

Pero su tacto había sido tan suave que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

- ¿Quieres más? – preguntó Alphonse, rompiendo así el silencio impuesto entre los dos.

Edward asintió sin estar muy convencido al respecto aunque debía reconocer que apenas había notado el sabor de aquel repugnante líquido. En esta ocasión, no hizo falta que su hermano lo hiciera a traición pues voluntariamente volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos y pudo notar como aquella templada bebida se colaba por su boca. Tardó unos segundos en tragar, aprovechando así el suave y apacible contacto de su hermano menor que sabía a algo dulce, muy dulce. A cacao, quizás.

Al cabo de pocos sorbos, cada uno más lento que el anterior, Edward ya se había bebido todo el contenido del vaso. Y por orgullo, que no por falta de ganas, no pidió que le rellenaran el recipiente de nuevo. Alphonse volvió a su sitio contento y ambos aguardaron en silencio a la llegada de su madre.

- ¿Ya está? – Preguntó iluminando la cocina con su sonrisa al cabo de pocos minutos - ¡Pues a jugar!

Alphonse se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia los prados como si nunca hubiera salido de casa antes. Edward, en cambio, lo hizo más lentamente sintiendo una leve culpa mezclada con vergüenza resultante de aquel inocente juego que su hermano había llevado a cabo con él. Por mucho que quisiera ignorarla, una pequeña voz en su conciencia le decía que aquello no había estado bien y que no debía repetirse de nuevo, pues entre hermanos ese tipo de muestras de afecto y juegos estaban prohibidos.

Pero el contacto había sido tan dulce…

Y mientras salía por la puerta tuvo una idea brillante. No sería lo mismo pero era algo más delicado. Y estaba permitido – se dijo a sí mismo.

-Oye, mamá… - susurró sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara para evitar que pudiera adivinar lo que había sucedido por la tarde.

- Dime, Edo – respondió Trisha en un tono muy dulce, sentada en la silla donde había estado Alphonse momentos antes y cosiendo una prenda de ropa que alguno de sus hijos había roto en uno de sus tantos juegos.

- A partir de mañana… ¿Puedes añadirle cacao a mi vaso de leche? Mucho cacao.

Su madre lo miró con curiosidad los primeros segundos y luego asintió levemente dedicándole una ligera sonrisa antes de continuar con su labor. Edward respiró tranquilo y con una expresión más relajada dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba jugando su hermano antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

Mientras sentía que rompía el aire a medida que avanzaba tuvo la certeza de que, a partir de aquella tarde, la hora de la merienda se le haría mucho más llevadera que los días anteriores.

**- X -**

**El blablabla de la autora:**

Este fan fic nace de una mañana aburrida mirando el desayuno atentamente, curioso como de las situaciones más simples me vienen ideas xD. No pretendía que fuera Elricest pero creo que algunas personas pueden intuirlo a través del juego inocente que realiza Alphonse con su hermano, por lo que más vale prevenir -sigh-. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :)

Y respecto a los comentarios... No se vayan sin dejarme un review, ¡ellos nunca lo harían!


End file.
